


Bloody But Unbowed [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Angst, English Accent, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild torture, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Reichenbach, Rimming, Sound cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever since I returned to London, you have made it plain that my behaviour is intolerable. Clearly, you no longer find me praise-worthy in any capacity, so why are you still here?"</p><p>When a familiar argument threatens to destroy the last remnants of John and Sherlock's failing friendship, both men are left questioning their worth to one another. Before either of them has the chance to make amends, circumstance intervenes. John is left at the mercy of his abductors, and this time, he's not sure Sherlock will bother coming to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bloody But Unbowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/990555) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, from the lovely BeautifulFiction. I love her work, great stories, in character and always so polished. A pleasure to read!  
> I hope you enjoy my interpretation.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

For those of you who like all of it in one place, in the right order!

 


End file.
